Tamashi: Listens to the New Souls
by Kimiko I
Summary: Nuevas almas, nuevos tecnicos con sus nuevas armas. Nuevos enemigos, viejos amigos. Juntos, luchara contra almas infectadas. mucho mas fuertes. ¿Que depara el destino de Death Cyti?


Ohaio People!!! =3 He vuelto, para muchos buena señal para otros mala (:p) y si, es una hisotria de SE como no, aunque se haya acabado el anime, (me decepciono bastante) el manga aun sigue enpie tan emocionante cada día... siiiii sigo aodrando la pareja de Soul x Maka, lamento no haber seguido con mi serie de Drabbles de SE que tanto ha gustado a la gente (Muchas gracias por el hecho de que me dejeis review animandome a escribir o mps para saber que me pasa muchas gracias) porque los he agradecido mucho y los leo y contesto todos (espero que no se me haya olvidado alguno.

Bueno he aqui una nueva hisotria que hacía muuucho tiempo que la tenia pensada con todos los personjes, los dialogos, la hisptria, amorios y demas. Me costo bastante escribirl el prologo, fue un poco pesado al principio pero despues ha salido todos eguido ^^.

Explico: Esta hisotria, digamos que es la conti de SE (cuando en un fututo MUY lejano se acabe) son por decirlo asi la "secuela" si, aparecen los hijos de Maka, Soul, B*S,Tsubaki... y demas que no contare aun porque ya se vera yendo.~~~(que mala persona soy, pero SPOILER NO gracias) Haber que os parece el prologo.

-Los personajes de SE les pertenecen a su autora a la que albo cada mes con su capi de manga.

-los OCs, son mios (osease, los hijos de los protas y alguno que otro aparecera por ahi) míos.

Leeanlo y diganme su opinion, espero que os guste y lo disfrute. Intentare publicar un capi cada 1 semana y media o asi. 2 semanas como mucho. Esque estoy de examnes .___. Disfrutadlo...tanto como he disfrutado yo pensando la historia ^^

* * *

Prólogo: Tormenta

Después de la calma, siempre se avecina una tormenta. Eso dicen, o por lo menos eso he oído... nunca esperes a que la tormenta te moje ni a que los rayos emitan su resplandor azulado. Evítalo. Porque, cuando eso ocurre, quiere decir que el Mal se acerca.

Y es muy difícil pararle los pies.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, no supo si tenia los ojos cerrados o abiertos, tan solo sentía el miedo en su interior.

"_Cuando sientas que el mal llama a tu puerta, no le abras, quédate, quieto, muy quieto. No le dejes pasar."_-Murmuro algo o alguien a quien no pudo oír, pero se acercaba cada palabra que decía estaba mas y mas cerca de el.

_"Si los minutos pasan y el Mal intenta empujar tu puerta para intentar tirarla, empuja tu por el otro lado._

_No le dejes pasar, no le abras._

_Si el Mal desiste, te intentará engañar, intentara tentarte, cierra los ojos._

_Porque si llama, porque si intenta entrar es porque requiere algo._

_Porque si te tienta es porque algo necesita._

_Pero tu no quieres ni necesitas nada de el. No necesitas el Mal. Claro, si es así... es porque la oscuridad te ha rodeando, impidiendo ver la luz, esa anhelada Luz..._

_Enfadado el Mal usará sus trucos mas sucios y se hará pasar por personas que conoces. Pero son ilusiones. Cierra los ojos y aléjate, esa sonrisa que ves en los labios de esa persona, no es sincera, es solo una mentira. Una mentira que te hiere. _

_Porque si el Mal se hace el inocente cual rata que escapa de un feroz gato y pide ayuda, no le ayudes porque la rata quizás tenga razón, el gato esta cegado de venganza pero el que quiere entrar; no es el ratón, ni siquiera el gato el que quiere entrar es el hombre. Porque detrás de aquel gato de ojos ambarinos se esconde el Mal, se esconde el hombre. Pero detrás de este, no hay nada y quizás eso sea lo peor. Aunque Nada con un chasquido, puede ser Todo El Mal no es generoso y no quiere Nada para ti, pero Todo para el. Es avaricioso._

_Nunca dejes que el Mal llame a tu puerta...."_ –Aquella voz zumbaba en su cabeza sin callarse provocándole dolor. Quería que se callara. Entonces ve una sombra y todo pasa muy deprisa.

Gritó. Después... Silencio.

No ve nada, ni siente nada una luna roja le ilumina, pero el no la logra ver.

Abre los ojos.

-¡Abre los ojos!-Una voz lejana, le ruega que abra los ojos. La conoce si, es El.

El le zarandea pero el niño no abre los ojos. El niño esta llorando ha sufrido algún que otro espasmo en aquel mal sueño. El ha acudido cuando le ha oído chillar, el niño suda, un sudor frío le recubre todo el cuerpo. Y una mueca de miedo se ve reflejada en su expresión. Una pesadilla.

Le zarandea otra vez.

¡Oi, Kobu despiértate! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Es una pesadilla!-Le gritaba, mientras el niño se movía involuntariamente, como si algo que no existía lo perseguía.

-¡Kobu!-Alguien le llamaba, era otra vez el, su padre. Pero...¿Para que le necesitaba? No podía acudir a el, estaba escapando de la bruja, si le buscaba perdería tiempo.

-¡Vamos! ¡¡Despierta es solo una pesadilla.!!-Grito otra vez su padre.

El niño se tropezó en su suelo imaginario y un barranco que antes no estaba allí apareció enfrente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cayó por el agujero negro. Aferrándose a la vida. Dio varias patadas al aire e intento coger aquel cachito de saliente con su mano, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Grito, muy fuerte, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Abrió los ojos. Y dio varias bocanadas, necesitaba respirar, aunque había sido un sueño, estaba muy cansado y su ropa se había empapado por un sudor congelador.

El viento arremetió contra las contraventanas provocando un sonido que lo devolvió completamente a la realidad.

Trago saliva y miró alrededor, se encontraba en su habitación suspiró con alivio.

Su padre se frotó la barbilla quejándose un poco de dolor. Le había dado una pata en su intento de no caer. Le miró.

-Era solo una pesadilla, Kobu. –La voz de su padre sonó serena. Asintió con la cabeza.

El viento cada vez era mas fuerte y provocaba zumbidos contra los cristales de las ventanas. Consoló a su hijo durante largo rato y cuando ya estaba mas relajado se encamino hacia la puerta.

-Vuélvete a dormir, no te preocupes.-Le miro, mientras apagaba la luz de la mesilla y salía hacia la puerta moviendo su pelo blanco tan parecido al de su hijo. Se recostó en la cama y antes de que su padre se fuera, musito:

-Tou-san...-Trago saliva no sabía muy bien porque iba a preguntarle aquello. Quizá por su sueño. Los ojos escarlata de su padre relucieron cuando se volteó para escuchar a su hijo, encontrándose con los verdes de él.

-¿Existen las bujas?

Su padre se quedó callado unos instantes.

-Están muy lejos de aquí.-musitó, mirándole a los ojos. Pero el niño sabia que no era así. Entonces las brujas existían y Kobu tenía miedo de ellas.

O por lo menos eso pensó ese día.

Aquel día fue el primero en el que Kobu, soñó con brujas de sonrisas malévolas.

Desde ese momento, dijo que no quería verlas nunca.

Pero su padre, sabia que no podría ser. Aun tenía 5 años y no se lo habían contado el porque a veces su sangre se alteraba. Su sangre estaba cambiando. El porque a veces tenia pequeños cortes en las yemas de los dedos.

-¿Qué pasa...?-murmuró una voz soñolienta desde otra habitación.

La mujer de cabellos rubios corrió al ver que su hija se había despertado, quizás por el grito de su hermano.

La arropó, la niña se frotaba un ojo intentando ver mejor en la oscuridad.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada.-Respondió dulce su madre.

-Pero he oído gritar a Nii-san...-replico la niña mirando hacia la puerta.

La mujer se quedó unos segundos callada.

-Miru, duérmete. No te preocupes por tu hermano, el ya se esta durmiendo otra vez....¡Vamos!, que te esta ganado en la carrera de "Quien llega primero a la estrella del sueño"-La mimo su madre, ese truco siempre funcionaba.

-Pero....va ha haber tormenta y no la podré ver...-se quejó otra vez la niña. Su madre la beso la frente apartando sus mechones rubios y rojos de esta. Y se alejo del cuarto no haciendo mucho caso al comentario de su hija.

-Esta llegando.-susurró el.

-Lo sé, Soul.-Contesto ella.

-Kobu ha tendido su primera pesadilla. Brujas. Maka, brujas.–susurró el peliblanco.

-¿Crees que esta relacionado con...?-Maka una actual Death Style, estaba preocupada por sus dos hijos. Al igual que Soul, su arma y compañero desde hace ya muchos años.

Soul no la contesto, tan solo miro al cielo por la ventana del salón, observando como nubarrones plomizos se acercaban a Death City. Maka sabía la respuesta.

-Están cambiando... su sangre esta cambiando, lo noto. Kobu empieza a tener cicatrices en los dedos y eso es un síntoma. A mi me paso igual.-Los ojos rojos de Soul se encontraron con los verdes de Maka como muchas otras veces, pero esta vez podían ver la preocupación del otro en sus ojos.

Maka se mordió el labio inferior y miro el pasillo donde sus hijos dormían o eso esperaba.

-Miru empieza a protestar y siempre que dibuja coge el lápiz mal, como si...-murmuro la ojiverde.

La rubia hizo ademán de cortar con una guadaña.

Soul se paso una mano por su ahora largo pelo, ya no lo tenia tan corto como cuando tenia 15 y Maka ahora ya casi nunca llevaba coletas se dejaba el pelo suelto. Tan solo las llevaba en momentos "especiales" como los llamaba ella. Los dos habían madurado mucho y su sueño se habia hecho realidad, Maka habia convertido a Soul en un Death Style. Con mucho esfuerzo y muchas batallas, ha habido momentos duros en sus vidas pero juntos, los iban resolviendo, apoyándose el uno en el otro. Siempre.

-Habrá que contarles todo.-sentencio Soul.

-Una tormenta tapará la luna-murmuro Maka dando por zanjado el tema.

Soul la miro y en sus ojos se pudo ver una mota de desesperación.

-La tormenta después de la calma. –musito para que solo Maka pudiera olerle.-Hay que estar preparados. _Todo _comienza ahora.

Quizás, Tsubaki lo insinuaba, o Black*Star meditaba ante aquello. Entraron en casa sin palabras y dejaron de mirar las estrellas. Tsubaki observó a su hijo, dormido, sintió que algo iba a cambiar, y Black*Star no supo si para bien o para mal. Tan solo sabia que tenían que estar preparados.

Kidd lo supuso, un día llegaría en el que _eso_ iba a pasar. Desde su balcón miro al cielo. Nubes cargadas de electricidad amenazaban su ciudad. No lo iba a permitir. Nunca otra vez.

-El mundo esta cambiando, almas nuevas querrán sembrar el caos. Serán peores que las anteriores. Nuevas armas nacerán y serán manejadas por otros técnicos, no los antiguos, no, por que para estos, ya ha pasado su tempestad.... Hay que estar preparados. Murmuro. Una ráfaga de viento le meció su pelo negro, llevándose lejos sus palabras como si quiera que todos las oyeran.

Ese día, la tormenta fue devastadora. La calma se consumó.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ dejen sus opiniones. sobre los personajes con cada vapi dejare su hoja personal. ^^ Si teneis alguna duda me preguntais por lo que sea. Espero que el proyecto siga adelante.

Reviws por favor =3 cuidense muuucho!!! Los quiero~~


End file.
